


Away From Killing

by Swifttail, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humour, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifttail/pseuds/Swifttail, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Когда попался АФК ман, но ты типа. Не знаешь, что такое АФК.
Relationships: Nea Karlsson & Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, [DBD team] 2. Тексты G-PG





	Away From Killing

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> [Твиттер автора](https://twitter.com/eeriuffi)
> 
> Выживший: [Нея Карлссон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%8F_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD)  
> Убийца: [Филипп Оджомо (Призрак)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA)

Нея очень тяжело вздыхает.

МакМиллан? Опять?

Сущность сегодня явно не в духе – в смысле, больше, чем обычно. Возможно, её не устраивало количество побегов. Возможно, общий коэффициент удачи, значительно повышенный внезапно привалившим счастьем в виде найденного Клодетт клевера. 

Так или иначе, что-то подсказывало, что рано или поздно им прилетит особая радость в виде всевидящего чувака с бензопилой, до чёртиков обожавшего ебучие подвалы. Мэг, впрочем, придерживалась другого мнения. 

– Это будет радужный топор, – сказала она, опускаясь на колено рядом с генератором. – Каждый раз, когда Сущность хочет взъебать нас по полной, это обязательно радужные топоры. 

Ей никто не отвечает: место только одно, поэтому конец её слов доносится до уходящей к следующему объекту Неи очень слабо. Кто-то только что завёл генератор на другом конце, у хижины, и тем самым обозначил кое-что странное. 

Сколько они уже были здесь? Время постоянно искажалось, но, по ощущениям, охота давно должна была начаться. Бензопила не рычала, не летали и топоры, даже простые. Возможно, был кто-то из наиболее тихих, скрытных убийц, но…

Но Нея, успевшая забраться на пригорок, увидела остальных двух ребят, спокойно занимавшихся своими делами. 

Это какая-то шутка или что? 

Умение приспосабливаться было ключевом в этом филиале ада, поэтому всё, что выбивалось из привычной нормы, вызывало, как минимум, смертельно опасное удивление. В худшем случае – ступор. 

Нея пытается напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить хоть что-нибудь подобное, но время не было единственной перекрученной здесь вещью. Какие-то обрывки, если и возникали, не давали никакой полезной информации к сложившейся ситуации. 

Мэг заканчивает свой генератор, и шутка перестаёт быть смешной окончательно. Нея переходит на бег и уходит к другой части территории, ближе к большому зданию – кажется, это был склад или что-то типа того. На их половине не было видно даже лишней тени, и, наверное, это логично – проверить всё остальное. Особенно, если мёртвая тишина со стороны убийцы была просто каким-нибудь коварным, ублюдским планом. 

Страшно, конечно, страшно, когда от сырой прохлады начинает потряхивать, в шелесте листьев и травы мерещится шёпот Сущности, а остальные остаются где-то далеко позади. Если бы Нея решилась признаться кому-нибудь сейчас, она бы сказала, наверное, что это даже страшнее, чем прятаться от вооружённых копов. 

Только вот убийцы не оказывается даже здесь. 

Серьёзно.

Она обходит всё, что только можно, но не находит ни следа. Ни в руинах, ни в здании, ни за камнями. Могло ли быть так, что Сущность сдалась на сегодня?

Достаточно разведки, стоит сделать что-нибудь полезное, но сначала – предупредить остальных о странных обстоятельствах. Нея разворачивается и возвращается назад по другой стороне, когда вдруг врезается в воздух.

То есть реально об пустоту. 

Сердце, кажется, готово оборваться прямо сейчас; это не смешно, блять, не смешно, не должно такого происходить; хватит, она устала… с двух шагов назад удаётся различить бледное мерцание, похожее на эффект от нагретого асфальта на горизонте. 

Реальность размывается в этом месте. Нея узнаёт Призрака. 

Неспособная разжать застывшие пальцы, она медленно поднимает фонарик и высвечивает его, сжигая маскировку. 

Призрак не атакует даже сейчас. 

Ноги, обычно реагировавшие быстрее головы, сейчас отводят её лишь немного назад. Он, что… просто ничего не делает? Даже не шевелится? 

Если бы это был какой-то план, он бы, наверное, увернулся от фонарика, нет? 

Кто-то заводит последний генератор, а Нея всё ещё не может отсюда убежать. Кто-то даже открывает ворота, но, прождав её добрую вечность, остальные уходят – должно быть, решили, что не стоит соваться в чужую погоню. 

Нея не уходит даже после этого. Но уже не из-за оцепенения: просто кто-то должен иметь возможность наебать Сущность в её мире. Даже если будет больно. 

..перед концом обратного отсчёта она успевает отвесить Призраку смачного пинка. 

Стоило того.


End file.
